Draw With Me
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: Maka and Soul are the best of friends, but one day Maka finds out she has to move away. A few years later they meet up with each other but they are separated by a glass wall. Based off the video "Draw With Me" by Mike Inel. Please read and review thanks!


A young girl around the age of seven ran outside. Her little blond pigtails swaying as she rushed down the streets. Her green emerald eyes sparkled happily. A pink and yellow summer dress covered her tiny body, flowing lightly in the wind as she ran. She was gunna go meet her up with her childhood friend Soul, so they can go off to play together. The day was warm and nice. A perfect summers day for outdoor activites.

A white haired boy ran out of his bedroom, grabbing his small jacket and dashing downstairs quickly.

"Mom I'm gunna go play with Maka, 'kay?!" he called out.

Before hearing his Mom's answer he was already out the door and running out the garden, a happy grin on his face as he ran to meet his friend, Maka so they could play together on this joyful day.

The blond ran to the garden and waited for him, again she had beaten him there. She panted a bit trying to catch her breath. She looked around to see if she could see Soul coming.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." she muttered to herself

Soul ran to the garden. Once Maka was in sight he waved.

"Heeeeey Maaaakaa!" he shouted.

Smiling happily when she finally caught sight of her dearest friend the blond girl waves back happily.

"Soul-kun!" she cried out.

Stopping once in front of her, he tried to catch his breath.

"I brought...a....few....cookies....we....could...share....in....my...pocket." he panted.

Grinning while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bag filled with cookies.

She waited for him to catch his breath before she hugged him and then pulled back when he mentioned the cookies. She looked as he pulled them out from his pocket.

"Oh wow those look so yummy!" she squealed excitedly.

Soul grinned.

"I helped mom make them."

He pulled one out and gave it to Maka and grabbed one for himself. He nibbled on his cookie and looked around for a bit.

Taking the cookie she began to nibble on it as well

"Thank you Soul-kun!" she said cutely with a sweet smile to follow.

"Your welcome Maka-chan."

"Hmm what are we gunna play?" he asked Maka, smiling after he had finished his cookie.

Maka too had just finished her cookie and dusted off any crumbs that might have fallen onto her dress.

"Hmmmm I was thinking hide and seek!" she suggested.

He nodded as she mentioned Hide and Seek.

"Thats a great idea..Hmm who's it?" he asked shoving the bag of cookies back into his pocket.

Maka giggled.

"Not it~!" she quickly cried out. "Hehehe looks like your it Soul-kun! Now count to 20 then come and find me ok!?"

He smiled zipping up his jacket.

"Ok"

He turned to walk to the nearest tree and covered his eyes.

"1.......2........3......" he began to count.

The young blond quickly made a dash for it and went in search of a good hiding place. She looked around for a while before she found the perfect place. It was under 2 bushes which created what seemed like a little hideout place underneath it.

"4.....5.....6......7.....8.....9...10....11....12......13...14....15...16.....17....18...19.....20! Ready or not here I come!" Soul shouted.

He grinned and ran thinking of possible places Maka could have gone. He looked behind a few trees.

Maka tried to make any sounds as she watched him from her hiding place as Soul tried to find her. She had hoped he wouldn't find her at least not so soon.

"Nope..not there..maybe in the bushes..?" he said to himself he ran to look in some of the bushes nearby.

Maka quietly moved further back into the little hideout hoping to go as far back as possible to where he couldn't see her. But it wasn't all that deep so she figured she'd most likely be found soon.

Soul looked into the bushes.

"She's not in here..but their are like millions of bushes in this place.." he grumbled running to the next bush.

"Hmm...not here either...maybe over there." he said pointing to the bushes on the opposite side of where she was standing he ran towards them.

Maka slightly winced hearing him coming towards her.

"Oh no i'm going to be found!" she thought to herself huddling herself up a bit.

Soul grinned, peeking behind the bushes.

"Found you, Maka!" he said offering his hand to help her out of her hiding spot.

She laughed and nods looking up at him.

"Yup you sure did find me!" she said taking his hand and standing up dusting of her dress of any dirt stuck to it.

"Your turn to find me~" he said once she was out of the bushes.

."Alright my turn!" Maka ran back over to the tree, covering her eyes she began to count.

Soul ran looking for a place to hide. He looked at a tree and smirked, he quickly began climbing up the tree and sat up on a high branch.

"It'll probably take her a little bit to find me.." he said to him self as he sat quietly not making a sound, looking at the ground below him.

"...15...16...17...18...19...20! Ready or not here I come!" she called out.

Maka ran around looking behind trees and bushes but no sign of him but she continued to look around not thinking too actually look up in the trees in which he sat.

"Where could he have gone..." she muttered to herself.

Soul leaned his back against the tree, looking down every few seconds to see if Maka had found him yet.

"She hasnt found me just yet..." he thought, snickering to himself. "Great hiding spot".

The blond continued to look around, and not a sight of him what so ever. She stopped for a minute to think to herself.

"Hmmm where could he have..." she stopped when she suddenly caught a glance of something in the tree and smirked running towards it.

"I found you Soul-kun! I see you up there!" she called out to him.

Soul peeked down.

"Yeah you found me." he climbed back down the tree, turning around.

"My turn to find you again." he said turning back around to start counting.

"MAAAAAKKKKKAAA!!" came a voice from far into the distance.

It was an annoying male's voice that the young girl quiet often got annoyed with. It was her good for nothing father.

"MAAAAKKKKKKAAAA!" he called again.

She sighed and looked at Soul.

"I'm sorry Soul but I must go..." she said sadly. "I'll see you again soon!" she said before running off home.

Soul nodded and waved.

"Yeah see you soon Maka!" he shouted after her, before walking home himself

"I wonder what Mom's making for dinner.." he said to himself opening the front door to his house and walking in.

"Mom im home." he said before running upstairs to play with his toys in his bedroom until supper was ready.

Not long after Maka had got home she had been told the bed news.

"We're moving!?!" she practically yelled out at her father.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry precious but we must...daddy got a new job." he told her.

"And besides at least you won't be near that damn no good boy friend of yours!" he growled under his breath.

Maka's eyes teared up.

"But..but I wanna stay here I don't wanna leave!" Maka cried out.

"Maka listen to me..." Spirit started.

"No won't listen to you! I HATE YOU!" she continued to yell more tears streaming down her face.

"Maka..." her father tried once more but still she didn't listen.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted before running to her room crying.

She wanted to stay here...she didn't want to leave her friends behind...but especially she didn't want to leave Soul behind either.

* * *

**Cherish by Ai Otsuka**

_**Itsukara suteki na koto wa **_

_**Hitsuzen yooshite dokoka wo ushinatta**_

_**Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete**_

_**Karada de umeyou to shita**_

_**Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka de**_

_**Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita**_

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete**_

_**Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo**_

_**Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite**_

_**Te wo nobashiteruto omoetano**_

_**Aijou wa nante kore i mono**_

_**Dakara nigetari motomeru**_

_**Otona da to ka kodomo da to ka mou kankei nai yo**_

_**Maru de hatsukoi mitai**_

_**Unmei da to omoeru kurai**_

_**Dakiaeba kanjiru**_

_**Kore hodo ni nai yume goro**_

_**Moshimo futari deaenakereba**_

_**Konna fuu ni waraenakatta**_

_**Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa **_

_**Anata no soba ni ireta koto**_

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete **_

_**Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo**_

_**Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite**_

_**Te wo nobashiteruto omoetano**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Soul walked up to the glass wall placing his hand upon it.

"Why is this here...?" he muttered to himself.

It had been a few years since he had seen his friend Maka, he had wondered how she was. He always carried around two black markers with him now to draw on the wall, just incase one ran out while he was doing it. He stared at the glass for a bit.

On the other side of the glass a blond haired girl stood looking around, her hands placed lightly against the glass. She glanced towards the other side the side she had longed to be on but that was now impossible. It had been put up not long after she left to keep her and Soul separated from each other and it was mostly Spirit's idea. He hated Soul with a passion especially when he was near his precious Maka. Damn him.

Maka adverted her glance a bit, she saw Soul. Her heart started to race, emerald eyes widening in shock to see the familar boy she had been longing to see again since she moved away. It had felt like forever since she's seen her beloved Soul.

Seeing someone in the corner of his eye Soul turned his head towards that someone. His eyes widened a little.

"M..Maka?!"

It was really her. He wanted to see her so badly and now there she was her beautiful face her long flowing blond pigtails, her deep emerald eyes. His precious Maka.

He ran towards the part of the glass she was at cupping his hands around his mouth.

Maka watched as Soul ran to where she was.

"Maka can you hear me?!?" he shouted.

Blinking a bit and putting her hand to her ear. She obviously couldn't hear him from behind the glass.

He tried to shout again.

Maka just shook her head. It was no use.

Soul gave up. He reached into his pocket and pulled one of the markers, taking the top off of his he wrote on the glass.

**Can you write?**

Pulling out the other one he tossed it over the wall to Maka.

Looking down the marker he had tossed over onto her side, she leaned down and picked it up. She noticed the message he had written to her. Un-capping the marker she wrote back.

**Of course! Duh! **

He smirked writing again.

**How about drawing?**

He drew a little chibi face after the message. Soul smiled, he was happy to see his friend again especialy after a few years of being apart from each other. Even though there was a glass between them he was just happy to see her.

Maka drew a really cute picture of her winking and smiling but she was also in a kinda sexy pose and larger busts then she really does have. She was so exaggerating.

**Yes~ *heart***

Soul blushed a little at the picture then started to draw a side view of Maka with an arrow pointing to her chest with the word** Flat. **

**You don't even look like that...**

He laughed slightly.

Maka gasped with a shocked yet agitated look on her face though she hated to admit that it was true, she really did have a small chest. She sighed sitting down on the floor and just started to doodle little drawings on the wall with Soul.

Soul sat down as well drawing with Maka after awhile he looked at all the drawing him and Maka had done then at her.

It had gotten dark by now it just seemed that time had flown by so fast she was having so much fun just drawing with each other. The blond looked up at him and saw he was looking at her. Maka slightly looked away a light blush appearing upon her cheeks before looking back at him with a cute smile.

Soul looked down a bit sadly, before placing his hand on the glass.

Maka smiled and put her hand up on the glass in the same spot he did as if they were against each other.

Slightly averting his eyes from her, he pulled his hand back and wrote on the glass.

**It feels cold.**

But her smile soon faded and frowned from the message he had written. The glass did indeed feel cold unlike it really being pressed against his warm hand. Maka smiled again from the next message he wrote.

**I want to be with you.**

He looked back at her, sighing.

The blond wanted to be with him too and she knew this all to well. That was all she ever wanted to do was be by his side, in his arms. She wrote.

**You are with me. Only there's a glass between us.**

Soul shook his head, standing up and begining to punch the glass wall.

"I dont wanna feel cold anymore...ever since Maka had to move away...life seemed to different, an emptiness was there that couldnt be filled by anyone else. I feel happy now that i've seen her again but its not the same with this glass wall here!" he thought pounding at the glass harder.

Maka's emerald green eyes widened as she quickly got up and pressed her hands against the glass crying out to him pleadingly even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"No! Soul stop it please!! You'll get hurt!" she cried.

Soul continued to pound the glass harder, a crack formed in the glass. He stopped for a minute to signal Maka to move out the way.

"Move out of the way!"

Maka moved slightly out of the way as he told her to do.

Punching the glass again one more time as hard as he could Soul caused the glass to shatter into pieces. But suddenly something happened something he never expected. His eyes widening as the glass shot back while his hand was still going through the hole in the glass, before he could do anything the glass injured his hand badly, he pulled his hand back.

That's when they both realized this glass was unbreakable.

Watching in horror, the very frightened Maka placed a hand over her mouth as the glass shattered and suddenly shot back injuring her beloved's hand. Her eyes were now wide and teary, her body frozen in fear of what had just happened.

Soul just stood there, trying to think of a way to stop the blood from gushing out of his arm. He would have to go to the hospital and get it fixed up and bandaged. A sharp pain ran up his arm making him wince at it.

Maka looked at him sadly, there wasn't much she could do for him being behind the damn glass wall and no way of breaking it to get through. It was impossible. She pressed her hand against the glass again tears falling down her slightly paled cheeks as she mouthed the words silently.

"I'm sorry Soul..."

* * *

A few days later Soul had come back to the glass to meet with Maka. He sat with her, his injured arm was bandaged up completly. He looked at Maka with a small smile.

**Are you ok?**

Maka wrote with a slight worried expression upon her face.

Soul just simply nodded, his small smile fading to a slight frown at the sight of Maka's worried expression.

A small smile appeared she was relieved that he was ok and now they were together again. She brought the marker back up to the glass.

**Wanna draw?**

She wrote drawing a cute chibi face next to it.

Soul looked down sadly, taking the marker out from his pocket with his other hand he wrote on the glass in messy writing.

**I can't anymore.**

He frowned.

Maka's smile soon faded once more as she looked down to the ground.

* * *

The next day she was waiting for him by the time Soul had gotten there. Although Maka was wearing what seemed to be like a blanket or cloak over her body.

There was a box sitting there on the ground as he approuched closer with a message written on the wall.

**For you. **

It said with an arrow pointing down to the box.

Soul walked up to the glass and sat infront of the box, he looked at Maka before opening it slowly.

She smiled softly watching him as he opened it.

His crimsion eyes widened a little as he jumped back a tiny bit at what he saw was in the box. Soul looked down at the pale hand that was on the ground. The hand that had been in the box, the hand that had once been hers. Soul looked back up at her and smiled.

She smiled back and wrote three words onto the glass.

**Draw with me.**

**_The End!!!!!!!_**


End file.
